Two Years (A BajanCanadian & setosorcerer OneShot)
by raydoesminecraft
Summary: Mitch returns home one day to find a former friend who wants to take revenge for what happened two years earlier.


**Hope you guys all had a happy Halloween! I was Alice in Wonderland this year and I have to say my costume looked really good! This story is sorta Halloween-related, but it wasn't my intention though.**

 **Remember when I told you I had to rewrite a story for my college application? Well, this is it. And it's probably the creepiest fanfic I've written yet.**

 **Soon it'll be the two year anniversary of when Seto was kicked out of Team Crafted so I came up with this idea based around that whole scenario. No one has written anything about him recently so... yeah. Enjoy.**

 ***PS: Imagine that he's shown his face before. For the sake of the story.**

 _Click._ The door swung open as I adjusted the strap of the bag that hung over my shoulder. Removing the key from the doorknob, I slipped it into my front pocket. Once stepping inside my house, I suddenly felt an ice cold breeze crawl up my spine. Feeling uneasy, I hurried into the kitchen and placed the bag onto my kitchen table. I cringed from another chill on my back.

"Jerome? Ryan? You guys back from LA yet?" Since my roommates were on vacation, I decided to take care of a few things while they were away. Apparently they hadn't returned.

Still feeling cold, I walked towards the wall where the air conditioner was, and saw it was off. Puzzled, I put my hand on the window above and felt warm heat from outside reach my fingertips. My eyes watched the dying sun, which shined normally for a bright autumn day in Florida. This made me even more confused.

Brushing off the events that had just occurred, I put down my hand and rushed back into the kitchen. After throwing open the refrigerator door, I took the items from the bag and placed them into fitting spots. After a few minutes, I finished my work and slid into the comfortable cushion of the couch. I closed my eyes, hoping to get at least a few minutes of rest.

The cold breeze hit me once more and I realized it wasn't coming from the refrigerator nor the air conditioner.

"Mitchell. I know you're there." My eyes shot open. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Don't pretend like you don't see me." The voice mockingly echoed.

"That's it," I said under my breath. Standing up, I turned around to find a familiar figure across the way, a smirk gleaming on his lips.

My jaw dropped. "S-Seto? W-What are you doing in my house-?!"

My ex-best friend chuckled and crossed his arms. He began to stroll towards me. "Oh, that's not a very good way to start a conversation with an old pal, is it? You should know better considering you have so many nowadays." Seto emphasized the word 'so.'

I blew up in fury. "Well, I have a reason to be upset! You're in my-!"

He looked around the room curiously. "Hmm. I expected your roommates to be here too." Then he turned his attention back to me. "How are they doing may I ask?"

I was shocked by the fact that he was so nonchalant. "Uh... fine?"

"Nice weather here, don't you think?" I couldn't dare to reply. "Mitchell, are you aware of the events that happened between us?" I stayed silent. "Do you?"

"I'd prefer not to, but yes. I do."

Seto laughed like he did back in high school. "We were the best of friends, you and I. I thought that we'd last until the end of days."

"Nothing gold can stay."

"Robert Frost. Nice."

I groaned. "Seto, why are you here?"

Seto lifted an eyebrow. "Oh you don't remember? It's the two year anniversary of my suicide. The day you manipulated me."

"It's been two year?"

"Yes it has."

"You're not really here, are you?"

"You're right. I'm only a figment of your imagination." He chuckled. "And I'm staying right here..." He tapped his temple with his index finger as he grinned maniacally. "as long as you live."

The pieces finally fit together. My entire body began to shake. I froze and stumbled for words to say. "I-I'm honestly sorry for what I did back then. I wasn't in my right mind. I was arrogant and naive and I should've known better..."

Seto's demeanor intensified. His smirk transformed into a disturbed scowl as he took a step forward, which frightened me. But I held my ground. He spoke his words slowly and clearly, stressing each and every word. "You can apologize all you want, but it's not going to bring back the respect I once had for you. I believed you were once good, but now I realize you never were. You took advantage of me just cause I was weak and insecure! And when you threw me out, no one cared what I thought. I thought you were my friend and then you went and tormented me to death. If you didn't tell everyone about my secret we wouldn't have gotten into this mess, but that's too much for you is it?" I had nothing to say to him. "Mitchell, you are, without a doubt, the most evil man in this god forsaken world." He continued with his rant. "Think of everyone you've hurt in the past year. Everyone you've betrayed."

Glancing away, I processed his words. "Have I really-?"

Seto scoffed. "And what about your new friends? They obviously won't last long."

I felt my muscles tense. "How dare you talk about them like that."

"They're only friends with you because you have leverage over them."

"That's not true!" I began to hyperventilate.

He burst into anger. "I'm right aren't I? You don't have any friends and you never did. Believe me, I'm stronger now than I've ever been, and no games that you play with me are going to work anymore."

"What's the real reason you're in my head?"

"I'm telling you to end it."

"End it?"

Seto spoke so casually that it unnerved me. "End your life. Kill yourself. No one will miss you when you're gone anyways."

"I would never..."

"Well, I did it. Now it's your turn."

"No! I won't!"

"You've hurt enough people Mitchell!" He screamed, piercing my ears. "It's time for you to end their misery!"

Seto snickered ferociously as I fell to the floor and held my hands to my head, waiting for his laugh to finally end.

 **Just saying I don't think he's actually dead! This is fanfiction, not reality, and considering my crazy mind, it doesn't surprise me that I portrayed him that way.**


End file.
